Complete Song Playlist of 92.1 Genre and Style DWGS-FM Radio in Pasig City, Metro Manila
Iron Butterfly - "In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida" 17:05 * Santa Esmeralda Starring Jimmy Goings - "The House Of The Rising Sun + Quasimodo Suite" 16:30 * Santa Esmeralda & Leroy Gomez - "Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood + Esmeralda Suite" 16:05 * Cybotron - "Raga In Asia Minor" 15:37 * Eloy - "Atlantis' Agony At June 5th - 8498, 13 P.M. Gregorian Earthtime" 15:35 * Peter Frampton - "Do You Feel Like We Do" 14:15 * Styx - "Movement For The Common Man" 13:11 * Rush - "The Necromancer" 12:29 * Andre Brasseur - "Saturnus" 11:38 * Cybotron - "Sonic Overide" 10:07 * Pat Martino - "Exit" 9:23 * Bachdenkel - "An Appointment With The Master" 9:02 * Soft Cell - "Tainted Love" 8:58 * Prince and The Revolution - "Purple Rain" 8:41 * Little River Band - "It's A Long Way There" 8:39 * Dragon - "Universal Radio" 8:33 * The Paupers - "South Down Road" 8:30 * Dire Straits - "Money For Nothing" 8:26 * Dragon - "La Gash Lagoon" 8:20 * Alan Silvestri and The Outatime Orchestra - "Back To The Future Overture" 8:16 * Armageddon - "Buzzard" 8:16 * Foghat - "Slow Ride" 8:13 * Tolley & Dara - "Some of Your Best Friends" 8:09 * Houston Person - "Pretty Please" 8:00 * Black Sabbath - "War Pigs" 7:58 * Fra Lippo Lippi - "Backdrops" 7:37 * Afrika Bambaataa & the Soulsonic Force - "Planet Rock" 7:31 * Richard James Burgess - "The Fugitive" 7:30 * The Rolling Stones - "You Can't Always Get What You Want" 7:30 * New Order - "Blue Monday" 7:29 * Ian Gillan Band - "Child in Time" 7:23 * Richard Harris - "MacArthur Park" 7:21 * St. Paul - "Intimacy" 7:20 * Neil Larsen - "Jungle Fever" 7:17 * Den Harrow - "A Taste of Love" 7:16 * The Rolling Stones - "Can't You Hear Me Knocking" 7:15 * Mark Knopfler - "The Long Road (Main Theme from "Cal")" 7:13 * Hypnosis - "End Title (Blade Runner)" 7:10 * Saga - "Will It Be You? (Chapter Four)" 7:10 * David Hykes and Djamchid Chemirani ‎- "Windhorse Riders" 7:06 * USA for Africa - "We Are the World" 7:02 * Tolley & Dara - "Brocken Blood" 6:49 * Bomb The Beach - "Bomb The Beach" 6:46 * Wham! - "Wham Rap! (Enjoy What You Do?)" 6:41 * A New Place to Live - "A New Place To Live" 6:40 * Thompson Twins - "(Bigger and Better) Flies" 6:35 * Larry Elgart And His Manhattan Swing Orchestra - "Hooked On Swing" 6:35 * Ralph Towner - "Nimbus" 6:25 * Paul Hardcastle - "19" 6:19 * Cusco and The Philharmonic Orchestra ‎- "Australia" 6:18 * Sandra - "Hi! Hi! Hi!" 6:10 * Peter Kent - "Sunshine Bay" 6:10 * April Wine - "Page Five" 6:03 * Anthrax - "I Am The Law" 5:57 * Richard Evans - "Do-Re-Me-For-Soul" 5:56 * Four80East - "Eastside" 5:55 * Pyramid - "Cole’s Memories" 5:51 * Chris Barber - "They Kicked Him Out of Heaven (live 1974)" 5:50 * Roger Daltrey - "Take Me Home" 5:45 * Gorillaz - "Clint Eastwood" 5:43 * The Cars - "Panorama" 5:42 * Nazareth - "King Is Dead" 5:42 * Spandau Ballet - "True" 5:40 * April Wine - "Listen Mister" 5:35 * Matthew Fisher - "I'll Be There" 5:29 * Thirty Seconds to Mars - "This Is War" 5:27 * Kid Rock - "Only God Knows Why" 5:27 * Rub-A-Dub - "Running Around The System (Rub Mix)" 5:25 * Nelson - "Rockstar" 5:23 * Paco Saval - "Borderline" 5:22 * Marc Jordan - "Lost In The Hurrah" 5:21 * Green Day - "21 Guns" 5:21 * Renaissance - "Auto-Tech" 5:21 * Paul Young - "Wherever I Lay My Hat (That's My Home)" 5:18 * Crush 40 - "Fire Woman" 5:16 * Rex - "Where Do We Go From Here?" 5:15 * David Bowie - "Space Oddity" 5:13 * Avenged Sevenfold - "Bat Country" 5:13 * Earth, Wind and Fire - "Fan The Fire" 5:11 * Harold Ousley - "Come Get It, I Got It" 5:11 * The Guess Who - "American Woman" 5:11 * Sinéad O'Connor - "Nothing Compares 2 U" 5:10 * Kim Carnes - "Does It Make You Remember" 5:10 * Karel Beer - "Bridges On A Rainy Day" 5:08 * Bryan Ferry - "Is Your Love Strong Enough (from the Motion Picture Legend)" 5:08 * The Decemberists - "Make You Better" 5:08 * King Crimson - "Frame By Frame" 5:08 * Golden Earring - "Radar Love" 5:07 * Scorpions & Berliner Philharmoniker - "Moment Of Glory" 5:07 * Red Rider - "White Hot" 5:07 * Earth, Wind and Fire - "I Can Feel It In My Bones" 5:06 * The Alan Parsons Project - "Time" 5:05 * Stereo - "Somewhere In The Night (2015 version)" 5:05 * Muse - "Uprising" 5:03 * Chris Norman - "Midnight Lady (Original-TV-Mix)" 5:02 * Stereo - "Then I Kissed Her" 5:02 * David Lynch & Lykke Li - "I'm Waiting Here" 5:02 * Cutting Crew - "The Scattering" 5:01 * Huey Lewis and the News - "The Heart Of Rock & Roll" 5:01 * Nirvana - "Smells Like Teen Spirit" 5:01 * Al Stewart - "Lord Grenville" 5:00 * British India - "Nothing Touches Me" 4:59 * Europe - "In The Future To Come" 4:57 * Paramore - "Ain't It Fun" 4:57 * Ozzy Osbourne - "Crazy Train" 4:57 * Nazareth - "Back To School" 4:55 * Adele - "Hello" 4:55 * Neil Larsen - "High Gear" 4:55 * Debbie Gibson - "Electric Youth" 4:55 * Stephen Schlaks - "I Cannot Get Away from Loving You" 4:54 * Lady Gaga - "Bad Romance" 4:54 * Simon Townshend - "I'm the Answer" 4:54 * Sting - "All This Time" 4:54 * Gloria Gaynor - "I Will Survive" 4:53 * Stephen Schlaks - "As We Dance" 4:52 * Simon and Garfunkel - "Bridge Over Troubled Water" 4:52 * Adam Faith - "I Survived" 4:51 * Jethro Tull - "Broadsword" 4:51 * Tanita Tikaram - "Twist In My Sobriety" 4:50 * The Police - "Message In A Bottle" 4:50 * Laura Branigan - "Gloria" 4:50 * Golden Earring - "Twilight Zone" 4:49 * George Thorogood & The Destroyers ‎- "Bad To The Bone" 4:48 * Face the Funk - "Here At Last" 4:47 * Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes - "(I've Had) The Time of My Life" 4:47 * Genesis - "Land of Confusion" 4:45 * Green Day - "Wake Me Up When September Ends" 4:45 * Adele - "Someone Like You" 4:45 * Violent Femmes - "Add It Up" 4:44 * Jefferson Airplane - "Wild Turkey" 4:43 * George Kooymans - "A World Of Our Own" 4:43 * Nazareth - "Fallen Angel" 4:42 * New Radicals - "You Get What You Give" 4:42 * Ed Sheeran - "Thinking Out Loud" 4:42 * Malcolm McLaren - "Double Dutch" 4:41 * Mondo Rock - "Come Said the Boy" 4:41 * David Knopfler - "Soul Kissing" 4:40 * Muse - "Madness" 4:40 * Ritchie Blackmore's Rainbow - "Man On The Silver Mountain" 4:38 * Nazareth - "Cinema" 4:38 * Madonna - "Die Another Day (From The MGM Motion Picture Die Another Day)" 4:38 * "England" Dan Seals - "Stones (Dig A Little Deeper)" 4:38 * Trio Rio - "New York - Rio - Tokyo" 4:37 * Cutting Crew - "(I Just) Died In Your Arms" 4:37 * Simple Plan - "Perfect" 4:37 * David Hasselhoff - "Crazy For You" 4:37 * Leonard Cohen - "Hallelujah" 4:36 * Karel Beer - "Love Looks Good On You" 4:36 * Roger Daltrey - "After The Fire" 4:36 * Rihanna featuring Jay-Z - "Umbrella" 4:36 * Stephen Bishop - "Red Cab To Manhattan" 4:36 * Peter Skellern - "You're A Lady" 4:36 * Mark Murphy - "On The Red Clay" 4:35 * Vanilla Fudge - "Mystery" 4:35 * The Verve - "Bitter Sweet Symphony" 4:35 * Tears for Fears - "Pale Shelter (album version)" 4:34 * XTC - "Senses Working Overtime" 4:34 * Michael W. Smith - "I Will Be Here For You" 4:33 * Rick Springfield - "Affair Of The Heart" 4:33 * Breakfast Club - "Right On Track" 4:33 * David Knopfler - "When We Kiss" 4:32 * The Cars - "Heartbeat City" 4:31 * Atlantic Starr - "Stand Up" 4:29 * Haddaway - "What is Love" 4:29 * Newban - "Central Park" 4:29 * Michael Cretu - "Wild River" 4:28 * Def Leppard - "Satellite" 4:28 * The Kinks - "Rush Hour Blues" 4:27 * Paramore - "The Only Exception" 4:27 * Adam Levine - "Lost Stars" 4:27 * Marc Jordan - "Beautiful People" 4:27 * Anita Baker - "Sweet Love" 4:26 * Whitney Houston - "All at Once" 4:26 * Silverchair - "Tomorrow" 4:26 * David Bowie - "Criminal World" 4:25 * Iron Maiden - "The Number Of The Beast" 4:25 * Lana Del Rey - "Summertime Sadness" 4:25 * City Boy - "(Moonlight) Shake My Head and Leave" 4:25 * Bolland - "You're In The Army Now" 4:25 * Tom Cochrane And Red Rider - "Boy Inside The Man" 4:25 * Jennifer Lopez - "If You Had My Love" 4:25 * Procol Harum - "Butterfly Boys" 4:24 * Faith No More - "Midlife Crisis" 4:24 * Kate Ceberano and Wendy Matthews - "You've Always Got The Blues" 4:24 * David Knopfler - "Madonna's Daughter" 4:24 * Tom Cochrane - "Life Is A Highway" 4:24 * New Kids on the Block - "Didn't I (Blow Your Mind)" 4:24 * The Cult - "She Sells Sanctuary" 4:23 * Eminem featuring Rihanna - "Love the Way You Lie" 4:23 * Red Rider - "Lunatic Fringe" 4:23 * Marc Jordan - "Generalities" 4:23 * Night Ranger - "Night Ranger" 4:22 * Jimmy Harnen - "For All The Wrong Reasons" 4:22 * Dwight Twilley - "The Lonely One" 4:22 * Bruno Mars - "Versace on the Floor" 4:21 * Paul Jones - "Not Before Time" 4:21 * Coldplay ‎- "Paradise" 4:21 * Talking Heads - "Psycho Killer" 4:20 * Sailor - "Danger On The Titanic" 4:20 * Jimmy Harnen - "You're All I Know" 4:20 * Green Day - "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" 4:20 * Simple Minds - "Don't You (Forget About Me)" 4:20 * Ed Sheeran - "Photograph" 4:19 * Randy Edelman - "Lost" 4:19 * Foreigner - "At War With The World" 4:18 * Justice & Simian - "We Are Your Friends" 4:18 * Maroon 5 - "She Will Be Loved" 4:17 * The Cult - "Love Removal Machine" 4:17 * John Cougar - "Jack & Diane" 4:16 * The Smashing Pumpkins - "1979" 4:16 * The Stone Roses - "Fools Gold" 4:15 * Foreigner - "The Damage Is Done" 4:15 * Pendulum - "Witchcraft" 4:14 * Michael Cretu - "Flying To Heaven" 4:14 * Cheap Trick - "Surrender" 4:13 * The Jimi Hendrix Experience - "Are You Experienced" 4:13 * Full Moon featuring Neil Larsen and Buzz Feiten - "Phantom Of The Footlights" 4:12 * Dan Hartman - "I Can Dream About You" 4:12 * Not Drowning, Waving - "Another Pond" 4:12 * Switchfoot - "Float" 4:12 * David Pomeranz - "Day Prayer" 4:12 * Stevie Nicks - "Edge of Seventeen" 4:10 * George Kooymans - "The Beat Goes On" 4:10 * Gazebo - "Masterpiece" 4:10 * Kenny Rankin - "Groovin'" 4:10 * Larsen-Feiten Band - "Who'll Be The Fool Tonight" 4:10 * Switchfoot - "Dare You To Move" 4:09 * Gazebo - "I Like Chopin" 4:09 * Moon Martin - "X-Ray Vision" 4:09 * Renaissance - "Flight" 4:09 * Daddy Cool - "Eagle Rock" 4:08 * Tina Turner - "The Best" 4:08 * The Jimi Hendrix Experience - "Bold As Love" 4:08 * Celldweller - "Kill the Sound" 4:08 * Snow Patrol - "Chasing Cars" 4:08 * Can - "Mushroom" 4:08 * Laura Branigan - "Self Control" 4:08 * P!nk - "So What" 4:08 * Disturbed - "The Sound of Silence" 4:08 * Jaret Reddick - "Endless Possibility" 4:08 * Ralph Towner - "Sand" 4:07 * Nelson - "You're All I Need Tonight" 4:07 * Food Band - "Little Blue Annie" 4:07 * Morten Harket - "Spanish Steps" 4:07 * Simply Red - "Stars" 4:07 * Justin Hayward - "Forever Autumn" 4:07 * Nazareth - "Milk And Honey" 4:06 * Matt Finish - "Died In Love" 4:06 * Nazareth - "Witchdoctor Woman" 4:06 * Maroon 5 - "Sunday Morning" 4:06 * Pat Benetar - "Little Too Late" 4:06 * Sergio Mendes - "Davy" 4:05 * Air Supply - "Goodbye" 4:05 * The Real Milli Vanilli - "Tell Me Where It Hurts" 4:05 * Andre Brasseur - "Experience" 4:05 * Peter Green's Fleetwood Mac - "Merry Go Round" 4:05 * Johnny Diesel & The Injectors ‎- "Soul Revival" 4:05 * Tom Cochrane & Red Rider ‎- "Big League" 4:05 * Michael Jackson - "Off the Wall" 4:04 * Wallenstein - "Charline" 4:04 * Survivor - "Runway Lights" 4:04 * Squeeze - "Tempted" 4:04 * Nazareth - "We Are Animals" 4:03 * Stevie Nicks & Tom Petty - "Stop Draggin' My Heart Around" 4:03 * Ivan Rebroff - "Now is the Hour" 4:03 * Kansas - "Right Away" 4:03 * Ken Stringfellow - "Superwise" 4:03 * Adele - "Set Fire to the Rain" 4:02 * Stereo - "Waiting In Vain" 4:02 * 10cc - "Don't Ask" 4:02 * Dwight Twilley Band - "Here She Comes" 4:02 * Awolnation - "Not Your Fault" 4:02 * Shirley Bassey - "Get the Party Started" 4:02 * Tori Kelly - "Don't You Worry 'bout a Thing" 4:01 * John Waite - "Missing You" 4:01 * Lady Gaga featuring Colby O'Donis - "Just Dance" 4:01 * The All-American Rejects - "Move Along" 4:00 * The Neighbourhood - "Sweater Weather" 4:00 * Urszula Dudziak - "Papaya" 4:00 * Sunnyboys - "Alone With You" 3:59 * Cher - "Believe" 3:59 * Mark Murphy - "This Must Be Earth" 3:58 * The Real Milli Vanilli - "Keep On Running (The Original)" 3:58 * Milli Vanilli - "Girl You Know It's True" 3:58 * John Paul Young - "Soldier of Fortune" 3:58 * Warrant - "Heaven" 3:58 * The Stranglers - "Peaches" 3:58 * Lady Gaga - "Poker Face" 3:58 * Dan Hill - "You Make Me Want To Be" 3:58 * The Knack - "My Sharona" 3:58 * Dan Byrd - "Tomorrow" 3:58 * Lukas Graham - "7 Years" 3:57 * REO Speedwagon - "157 Riverside Avenue" 3:57 * DVBBS and Borgeous - "Tsunami" 3:57 * Jethro Tull - "Beastie" 3:57 * Cusco and The Philharmonic Orchestra - "Didgeridoo" 3:57 * Marco - "Mony Mony" 3:57 * The Jackson Five - "I'll Be There" 3:57 * David Hasselhoff - "Looking for Freedom" 3:56 * Chris Norman & Suzi Quatro ‎- "Stumblin' In" 3:56 * Kevin Rundolf feat. Lil Wayne - "Let It Rock" 3:56 * Michael Learns to Rock - "Space Commander" 3:56 * Ceramic Hello - "Climatic Nouveaux" 3:56 * Michael Cretu - "Streets Of Time" 3:56 * Simply Red - "Ain't That A Lot Of Love" 3:56 * Cyndi Lauper - "Girls Just Want To Have Fun" 3:55 * Maroon 5 - "Sugar" 3:55 * Wham! - "Young Guns (Go for It!)" 3:55 * Frankie Goes To Hollywood ‎- "Two Tribes" 3:55 * The Cars - "Drive" 3:55 * Drafi - "Take A Look" 3:55 * Irene Cara - "Flashdance... What a Feeling" 3:55 * Kenny Loggins - "Heart To Heart" 3:55 * Dan Byrd - "Breaking Up" 3:55 * Matthew Fisher - "It's Not Too Late" 3:55 * Michael Cretu - "Shadows Over My Head" 3:54 * Katy Perry - "California Gurls" 3:54 * Joy - "Everybody Cares For Love" 3:54 * Ed Sheeran - "Shape of You" 3:54 * David Pomeranz - "Brenda, Please" 3:54 * Spandau Ballet - "Gold" 3:54 * Pat Benatar - "Fight It Out" 3:54 * Rod Stewart - "That's What Friends Are For" 3:54 * Murray Head - "One Night In Bangkok" 3:54 * Scorpions - "Action" 3:54 * Corey Hart - "Sunglasses At Night" 3:54 * Seals and Crofts - "Ridin' Thumb" 3:53 * Pharrell Williams - "Happy" 3:53 * The Cars - "You Are The Girl" 3:52 * Food Band - "Send Me Up to Mona" 3:52 * Nazareth - "Love Hurts" 3:52 * Nazareth - "Where Are You Now" 3:51 * Maroon 5 - "Won't Go Home Without You" 3:51 * Muse - "Follow Me" 3:51 * Average White Band & Ben E. King - "A Star in the Ghetto" 3:50 * Robin Gibb - "Boys Do Fall In Love" 3:50 * Pink Floyd - "Brain Damage" 3:50 * Tori Amos - "Strange Little Girl" 3:50 * Nena - "99 Luftballoons" 3:50 * Rex - "You're Never Too Old To Rock & Roll" 3:50 * Full Moon - "To Know" 3:50 * Gerard Joling and Randy Crawford - "Everybody Needs A Little Rain" 3:50 * Heart - "How Deep It Goes" 3:49 * Semisonic - "Closing Time" 3:49 * Blondie - "Atomic" 3:48 * Adele - "Rolling in the Deep" 3:48 * Matchbox Twenty - "Unwell" 3:48 * David Bowie - "Life On Mars?" 3:48 * Mary Chapin Carpenter - "The Bug" 3:48 * Irene Cara - "Fame" 3:48 * The Twins - "Face To Face - Heart To Heart" 3:47 * Katy Perry - "Firework" 3:47 * Kim Carnes - "Bette Davis Eyes" 3:47 * The Cars - "Hello Again" 3:47 * Luis Fonsi featuring Daddy Yankee - "Despacito" 3:47 * a-ha - "Take On Me" 3:46 * Marc Jordan - "I'm A Camera" 3:46 * EX- - "What They Say" 3:46 * Backstreet Boys - "I Still..." 3:46 * Diesel - "Love Junk" 3:45 * Dan Byrd feat. Sofie - "Summernights" 3:45 * Robin Gibb - "Juliet" 3:45 * The Human League - "(Keep Feeling) Fascination" 3:45 * Rick Springfield - "Human Touch" 3:45 * Georgie Fame - "Everything I Own" 3:45 * Sailor - "Don't Send Flowers" 3:45 * Captain Beyond - "Mesmerization Eclipse" 3:45 * Wallenstein - "Don't Let It Be" 3:45 * Kate Bush - "Wow" 3:45 * Alan Gorie - "Diary Of A Fool" 3:44 * The Metronomes - "The Ballad Of The Metronome" 3:44 * The Cars - "Just What I Needed" 3:44 * Magic! - "Rude" 3:44 * Jim Brickman (feat. Collin Raye and Susan Ashton) - "The Gift" 3:44 * Elton John - "Social Disease" 3:44 * Air Supply - "Love And Other Bruises" 3:43 * Wigwam - "Cherry Cup Cake" 3:43 * Huey Lewis And The News - "The Power Of Love" 3:43 * Katy Perry - "Roar" 3:43 * Sherbet - "Howzat" 3:43 * Daft Punk - "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" 3:43 * Jara Lane - "You're Not A Stranger Anymore (Theme From "Mac And Me")" 3:42 * Slade - "Run Runaway" 3:42 * The Inbreds - "Any Sense Of Time" 3:42 * Sneaker - "Jaymes" 3:42 * The Doobie Brothers - "Nobody" 3:42 * The Jets - "Curiosity" 3:42 * Barry Hay - "Draggin' The Line" 3:42 * Miley Cyrus - "Wrecking Ball" 3:41 * Lisa Loeb - "I Do" 3:41 * Gorillaz - "Feel Good, Inc." 3:41 * Deep Purple - "One More Rainy Day" 3:40 * Katrina and the Waves - "Walking On Sunshine" 3:40 * Scars on 45 - "Heart on Fire" 3:40 * Earth and Fire - "Weekend" 3:40 * Dokken - "Tooth and Nail" 3:40 * Ike & Tina Turner - "River Deep – Mountain High" 3:40 * David Knopfler - "Lonely Is The Night" 3:40 * Stingray - "Where Do We Go From Here?" 3:40 * Taylor Swift - "Shake It Off" 3:39 * Pink Floyd - "It Would Be So Nice" 3:39 * Nico & Vinz - "Am I Wrong" 3:39 * John Paul Young - "War Games" 3:39 * Naughty Boy featuring Sam Smith - "La La La" 3:39 * Wayne Newton - "Years" 3:38 * The Cars - "Sad Song" 3:38 * Olivia Newton-John - "Silvery Rain" 3:38 * Den Harrow - "Future Brain" 3:38 * The Feeling - "Fill My Little World" 3:38 * Chris Christian - "I Want You, I Need You" 3:38 * Graeme Connors - "A Little Further North" 3:38 * Ace of Base - "Beautiful Life" 3:38 * Kraftwerk - "Das Model" 3:38 * Blue System, Dionne Warwick and Dieter Bohlen - "It's All Over" 3:37 * The Time - "Ice Cream Castles" 3:37 * Train - "Hey, Soul Sister" 3:37 * John Denver - "Leaving on a Jet Plane" 3:37 * Linkin Park ‎- "In The End" 3:36 * Justin Bieber featuring Ludacris - "Baby" 3:36 * Christina Aguilera - "Genie in a Bottle" 3:36 * Camel - "Never Let Go" 3:36 * Ritchie Blackmore's Rainbow - "Sixteenth Century Greensleeves" 3:35 * Tom Cochrane & Red Rider ‎- "Victory Day" 3:35 * Tom Verlaine - "Kingdom Come" 3:35 * Gloria Gaynor - "Never Can Say Goodbye" 3:35 * John Cougar - "Hurts So Good" 3:35 * Britney Spears - "My Prerogative" 3:35 * David Knopfler - "To Feel That Way Again" 3:35 * Rex - "Dead End Kids" 3:35 * Spoon - "Do You" 3:34 * Kasabian - "Club Foot" 3:34 * Slade - "Far Far Away" 3:33 * Ylvis - "The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)" 3:33 * Eagles - "Desperado" 3:33 * James Taylor - "How Sweet It Is (To Be Loved By You)" 3:33 * Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers - "American Girl" 3:33 * Bachdenkel - "The Whole World (Looking Over My Shoulder)" 3:32 * Rick Astley ‎- "Never Gonna Give You Up" 3:32 * Willie Nelson - "Always on My Mind" 3:32 * Mike Finnigan - "Just One More Minute" 3:32 * The Cars - "Shake It Up" 3:32 * The Cars - "Let's Go" 3:32 * Britney Spears - "...Baby One More Time" 3:31 * Paramore - "Misery Business" 3:31 * Kansas - "Play On" 3:30 * Eiffel 65 - "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" 3:30 * Muse - "Supermassive Black Hole" 3:30 * System of a Down - "Chop Suey!" 3:30 * MGMT - "Kids" 3:30 * Rita Coolidge ‎- "(Your Love Has Lifted Me) Higher And Higher" 3:30 * Dan Byrd - "Be Bop" 3:30 * Christopher Cross - "It's All With You" 3:30 * Kim Wilde - "Water on Glass" 3:29 * The Everly Brothers - "Crying In The Rain (live 1983)" 3:29 * Tom Jones - "Never Had A Lady Before" 3:29 * Lady Gaga - "Paparazzi" 3:29 * Kansas - "Windows" 3:29 * MFSB Featuring The Three Degrees - "TSOP (The Sound Of Philadelphia)" 3:29 * Richard Sanderson - "Check On The List" 3:29 * The Puppet Show ‎- "My Bonnie Lies Over The Ocean" 3:29 * Linkin Park ‎- "What I've Done" 3:28 * Kidz In Space - "Downtime" 3:28 * Mr. Big - "Wild World" 3:28 * Boney M. - "Daddy Cool" 3:28 * Leonard Cohen - "Bird on the Wire" 3:28 * Jon Stevens - "Jezabel" 3:28 * The Veterans - "There Ain't No Age For Rock 'n' Roll" 3:27 * Craig David - "Insomnia" 3:27 * Sean Rennie - "Charly" 3:27 * Simple Plan - "The Worst Day Ever" 3:27 * Smokie - "If You Think You Know How to Love Me" 3:27 * British India - "Precious" 3:27 * Mr. Big - "To Be With You" 3:27 * Justin Bieber - "What Do You Mean?" 3:26 * Bruno Mars - "That's What a Like" 3:26 * Jim Photoglo ‎- "I Think We're Alone Now" 3:25 * Human Nature - "Eternal Flame" 3:25 * The Velvet Underground - "Little Jack" 3:25 * The Stranglers - "No More Heroes" 3:25 * Stereo - "Stereomania" 3:25 * Jordin Sparks - "One Step at a Time" 3:25 * Food Band - "Like A Machine" 3:25 * Delta Goodrem - "Wings" 3:25 * R.E.M. - "Supernatural Superserious" 3:24 * Aaron Carter - "Aaron's Party (Come Get It)" 3:24 * Kansas - "Play The Game Tonight" 3:24 * Simple Plan - "Welcome To My Life" 3:23 * Tommy James and the Shoundells - "Crimson and Clover" 3:23 * Randy Edelman - "The Laughter And The Tears" 3:22 * Miley Cyrus - "Party In The U.S.A." 3:22 * Seals and Crofts - "See My Life" 3:21 * George Baker Selection - "Little Green Bag" 3:21 * April Wine - "Fast Train" 3:21 * Coco York & Dan Byrd - "Sol Samba" 3:21 * The Box Tops - "Together" 3:20 * The Edgar Winter Group - "Free Ride" 3:20 * Ron Dante - "Street Angel" 3:20 * Wigwam - "Dreaming" 3:20 * Justin Bieber - "Sorry" 3:20 * Robie Porter - "That's The Way Love Goes" 3:20 * Men at Work - "Who Can It Be Now?" 3:20 * Buggles - "Video Killed The Radio Star" 3:20 * NYSNC - "Bye Bye Bye" 3:20 * The Tornados - "Telstar" 3:20 * The Posies - "Love Comes" 3:20 * OK Go - "White Knuckles" 3:19 * Shoes - "Under The Gun" 3:19 * Simple Plan - "I'm Just a Kid" 3:18 * Nazareth - "The Key" 3:18 * The Joey Carbone Star Search Orchestra - "Theme From Star Search" 3:18 * Taylor Swift featuring Kendrick Lamar - "Bad Blood" 3:18 * Gérard Manset - "Animal On Est Mal" 3:17 * Fra Lippo Lippi - "Out Of The Ruins" 3:17 * Christopher Cross - "Talkin' About Her" 3:17 * R.E.M. - "The One I Love" 3:17 * The Jimi Hendrix Experience - "Foxy Lady" 3:17 * Newban - "Greenburgh" 3:16 * Ashton, Gardner & Dyke - "The Resurrection Shuffle" 3:16 * Rick Springfield - "I've Done Everything For You" 3:16 * Robie Porter - "I Haven't Got Anything Better To Do" 3:16 * England Dan and John Ford Coley - "Tell Her Hello" 3:15 * Cascada - "Everytime We Touch" 3:15 * Andy Williams - "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" 3:14 * Chris Farlowe - "Out of Time" 3:14 * Miguel - "Sure Thing" 3:14 * Rick Springfield - "Jessie's Girl" 3:14 * Bowling for Soup - "1985" 3:13 * The Cars - "Blue Tip" 3:13 * Johnny Farnham - "Sadie (The Cleaning Lady)" 3:13 * Robie Porter - "Heartache Hurry On By" 3:12 * Chris Norman - "Hey Baby" 3:11 * Pink Floyd - "Another Brick In The Wall (Part II)" 3:11 * Johnny Hallyday - "I Got A Woman" 3:11 * Mega City Four - "Pride And Prejudice" 3:11 * Drafi - "Can I Reach You" 3:10 * Gummibär - "I'm a Gummy Bear (The Gummy Bear Song)" 3:10 * Squeeze - "Cat on a Wall" 3:10 * Rainbow - "Since You Been Gone" 3:10 * Sno-Ball Featuring Bobby Caldwell ‎- "The House Is Rockin'" 3:10 * Herman Brood & His Wild Romance - "Tattoo Song" 3:10 * The Rembrandts - "I'll Be There For You (Theme From "Friends")" 3:09 * Dennis Waterman - "Wasn't Love Strong Enough" 3:09 * Wigwam - "Tombstone Valentine" 3:08 * Kelly Clarkson - "Since U Been Gone" 3:08 * OK Go - "This Too Shall Pass" 3:08 * Bearfoot - "Molly" 3:07 * Simple Plan - "Perfectly Perfect" 3:07 * Shocking Blue - "Venus" 3:06 * The Robertson Brothers - "Home and Away Theme" 3:06 * Imagine Dragons - "Radioactive" 3:06 * Panic! at the Disco - "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" 3:06 * A*Teens ‎- "Can't Help Falling In Love" 3:06 * Linkin Park ‎- Numb 3:06 * Split Enz - "No Bother To Me" 3:05 * Glenn Campbell - "Wichita Lineman" 3:05 * Marty McFly With The Starlighters - "Johnny B. Goode" 3:05 * ABBA - "Money, Money, Money" 3:05 * Paramore - "Pressure" 3:05 * The Hues Corporation - "Rock the Boat" 3:05 * Strobe - "Gimme Dat Banana" 3:05 * Eldøen - "Peter Pan" 3:04 * The Posies - "Dream All Day" 3:04 * City Boy - "Surgery Hours (Doctor Doctor)" 3:04 * Bonnie Tyler - "My! My! Honeycomb" 3:04 * Paramore - "Hard Times" 3:03 * Cybotron - "Suite 16/9th Floor" 3:03 * Billy Joel - "The Travelin' Prayer" 3:03 * Less Than Jake - "That's Why They Call It A Union" 3:03 * Green Day - "Basket Case" 3:03 * Squeeze - "Night Ride" 3:02 * INXS - "Never Tears Us Apart" 3:02 * Gary Glitter - "Rock and Roll (part 1)" 3:02 * Bryan Adams ‎- "Let Me Take You Dancing" 3:01 * England Dan and John Ford Coley - "New Jersey" 3:00 * Bernie Adam - "I'll Be Strong" 3:00 * The Dave Clark Five - "Break Down and Cry" 3:00 * Cody Simpson - "I Want Candy (Main Theme from "Hop")" 3:00 * Sean Rennie - "Sweet Love Of Mine" 2:59 * The Jackson Five - "I Want You Back" 2:59 * The Angels - "Take A Long Line" 2:59 * Devo - "(I Can't Get Me No) Satisfaction" 2:58 * The Three Degrees - "When Will I See You Again" 2:58 * The Bee Gees - "Monday's Rain" 2:58 * Mark Murphy - "Why And How" 2:58 * Split Enz - "Home Sweet Home" 2:57 * William R. Scaggs - "Got You On My Mind" 2:57 * Markku Johansson ‎- "Almost Together" 2:56 * Sno-Ball Featuring Bobby Caldwell ‎- "When Your Awake" 2:56 * Wild Cherry - "Tomorrow Morning" 2:55 * Joan Jett and the Blackhearts - "I Love Rock & Roll" 2:55 * The Romantics - "What I Like About You" 2:55 * The Jackson Five - "ABC" 2:55 * Kool & the Gang - "Kool and the Gang" 2:54 * Adrian Belew - "I'm Down" 2:54 * Cheap Trick - "Next Position Please" 2:53 * Maroon 5 - "Harder To Breathe" 2:53 * Spirit of the West - "Save This House" 2:53 * Robie Porter - "Yesterday's Years" 2:52 * Bear McCreary - "Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. Overture" 2:52 * Daryl Hall - "The Farther Away I Am" 2:52 * Bobby Darin - "Melodie" 2:51 * Del Shannon - "Mind Over Matter" 2:51 * The Beatles - "I Saw Her Standing There" 2:50 * Pat Boone - "I'll Be Home" 2:50 * A New Place to Live - "The Moon Tune" 2:49 * Crazy Frog - "Axel F" 2:48 * Blue Swede - "Hooked on a Feeling" 2:48 * Scars on Broadway - "Then Say" 2:48 * Ween - "It's Gonna Be a Long Night" 2:48 * Claudia Carla & Dan Byrd ‎- "Coconut Lotion" 2:48 * Toto - "Child's Anthem" 2:45 * Dan Hartman - "It Hurts To Be In Love" 2:44 * James Brown - "I Got You (I Feel Good)" 2:44 * Manfred Mann - "You're My Girl" 2:44 * "Weird Al" Yankovick - "The White Stuff" 2:43 * Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers - "Breakdown" 2:42 * Glenn Campbell - "By the Time I Get to Phoenix" 2:42 * Robert Palmer - "Chance" 2:41 * Paul Simon - "I Am a Rock" 2:41 * Patsy Cline - "Crazy" 2:41 * Robie Porter - "Either Way I Lose" 2:41 * Supertramp - "Breakfast In America" 2:40 * Anita Bryant - "Paper Roses" 2:40 * Kara's Flowers - "Soap Disco" 2:40 * Caravan - "Policeman" 2:40 * Wess & The Airedales - "Why You Don't Try Me" 2:40 * Big Star - "September Gurls" 2:40 * Jessica Jones - "Sunday, Monday, Tuesday" 2:40 * The 7th Dimension - "Up, Up and Away" 2:40 * Julius La Rosa - "I Think It's Going To Rain Today" 2:39 * Marshall Crenshaw - "There She Goes Again" 2:37 * Van Helen - "You Really Got Me" 2:37 * Raphael Saadiq - "Keep Marchin'" 2:37 * Johnny Hallyday - "Be Bop A Lula" 2:36 * We Five - "You Were On My Mind" 2:35 * Small Faces - "Long Agos and Worlds Apart" 2:35 * Cliff Richard - "Living Doll" 2:35 * Elvis Presley - "Jailhouse Rock" 2:35 * The Isley Brothers - "The Cow Jumped Over The Moon" 2:33 * Bourgeois Tagg - "I Don't Mind At All" 2:33 * Robin Gibb - "Gone Gone Gone" 2:33 * Ricky Wilde - "I Am An Astronaut" 2:32 * The Isley Brothers - "Don't Be Jealous" 2:32 * Ramones - "The KKK Took My Baby Away" 2:32 * Rudy Bennett ‎- "How Can We Hang On To A Dream" 2:30 * The Beatles - "Twist And Shout" 2:30 * Spinach - "Don't You Worry" 2:30 * Paul Anka - "Diana" 2:28 * Robie Porter - "No One Lives In My World" 2:28 * America - "Lonely People" 2:27 * Terry Manning - "Wild Wild Rocker" 2:27 * The Dave Clark Five ‎- "Julia" 2:27 * The Exiles - "Come On" 2:26 * Small Faces - "Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake" 2:26 * Robert John Gallo - "Simple Song" 2:25 * Little Richard - "Tutti-Frutti" 2:25 * The Easybeats - "Funny Feelin'" 2:25 * X - "Los Angeles" 2:25 * Ric Cartey With The Jiva-Tones ‎- "Young Love" 2:25 * Gerry and the Pacemakers - "Perry Cross the Mersey" 2:25 * The Beatles - "I Want to Hold Your Hand" 2:23 * Bruce Channel - "Hey! Baby" 2:23 * Doug Fowlkes and the Airedales - "Peanut Butter" 2:22 * Squeeze - "Back Track" 2:21 * Little Tony - "People Talk To Me About You" 2:20 * Chuck Berry - "Around and Around" 2:20 * Bobby Byrne - "A Shade Of Brass" 2:20 * The Isley Brothers - "Angels Cried" 2:20 * Boz - "Pinocchio" 2:20 * Sly & the Family Stone - "Everyday People" 2:20 * The Archies - "Seventeen Ain't Young" 2:19 * Chuck Berry - "Maybellene" 2:19 * Sean Rennie - "May God Be Good To You" 2:17 * Blondie - "Hanging On The Telephone" 2:17 * David Bowie - "Rubber Band" 2:16 * Jimmie Rodgers - "Honeycomb" 2:14 * The Searchers - "Needles and Pins" 2:14 * T. Rex - "I Love to Boogie" 2:14 * David Pomeranz - "Missin' Song" 2:14 * The Isley Brothers - "Rockin' MacDonald" 2:14 * Doug Fowlkes and the Airedales - "Mashed Potatoes" 2:13 * Anthony Stewart Head - "Standing (from Buffy The Vampire Slayer "Once More, With Feeling")" 2:11 * The Pipkins - "Gimme Dat Ding" 2:10 * The Easybeats - "Sad And Lonely And Blue" 2:10 * Guy Darrell - I've Been Hurt 2:09 * Anna Kendrick "Cups (Pitch Perfect's "When I'm Gone")" 2:07 * The Aulton Mob ‎- "Theme From This Day Tonight" 2:07 * The Easybeats - "She So Fine" 2:06 * Ritchie Valens - "La Bamba" 2:06 * The Turtles - "Almost There" 2:06 * Wild Cherry ‎- "You Can Be High ( But Lay Low )" 2:05 * The Bee Gees - "The Battle Of The Blue And The Grey" 2:05 * Frank Ifield - I Remember You 2:04 * Elvis Presley - "Don't Be Cruel" 2:03 * Fear - "I Love Livin' In The City" 2:03 * Drafi - "Amanda" 2:00 * Tanita Tikaram - "Poor Cow" 1:56 * Herman's Hermits - "I'm Henry VIII, I Am" 1:49 * The Beach Boys - "I'd Love Just To See You" 1:48 * The Bee Gees - "Timber!" 1:46 * Adam Faith with John Barry & His Orchestra - "Made You" 1:43 * The Monkees - "Zilch" 1:05 * Jan Hammer - "The Original Miami Vice Theme" 0:59 * Chicago - "Prologue, August 29, 1968" 0:57 * The Mae Shi - "Fanboy and Chum Chum Theme Song" 0:43